


Marked

by watermelonriddles



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Love Bites, M/M, Rough Sex, eh well I mean it could be rougher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonriddles/pseuds/watermelonriddles
Summary: Cassidy stood at the end of the bed with Jesse on his back in front of him, both completely naked. The former had been climbing the walls and had practically ambushed Jesse as he exited the bathroom after his shower. Any complaints he had as he was thrown onto the bed died away as he rolled onto his back and spotted Cassidy undressing. “You alright, Padre?” All he could do was nod. With a little smirk, Cassidy gripped Jesse’s legs and pulled him to the edge of the bed before dropping to his knees.





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just really happy this show is back honestly.

Cassidy stood at the end of the bed with Jesse on his back in front of him, both completely naked. The former had been climbing the walls and had practically ambushed Jesse as he exited the bathroom after his shower. Any complaints he had as he was thrown onto the bed died away as he rolled onto his back and spotted Cassidy undressing.

“You alright, Padre?”

All he could do was nod. With a little smirk, Cassidy gripped Jesse’s legs and pulled him to the edge of the bed before dropping to his knees. He took ahold of Jesse’s cock and began to stroke him slowly before wrapping his lips around him. Cassidy sucked slowly, moving his head up and down, each time taking more and more of Jesse’s length. Each moan and groan sent shivers down Cassidy’s spine.

Jesse’s breath hitched as the tip of his cock hit the back of Cassidy’s throat. “ _Cass_.”

He smiled at the sound of his name, but he never changed his pace. He continued to go painfully slow. Each time, his tongue would swipe over Jesse’s tip before enveloping him again resulting in Jesse squirming beneath him.

“Cassidy, _please_ ,” he whined.

“Shhh,” Cassidy said as he pulled away. “I got ya.”

He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Jesse’s hip. As he stood up Jesse wriggled back just enough to allow Cassidy to climb onto the bed and hover over him. Cassidy leaned down and kissed his collarbone, tracing kisses along it a little and then up his neck. Each one was feather light and Jesse would groan in frustration.

When Cassidy suddenly began to suck on his neck, Jesse’s breath hitched. His back arched a little as Cassidy made his mark. As he pulled away to examine his handy work he heard the last words he expected to.

“Bite me.”

His eyes drifted to Jesse’s. He looked deadly serious. “Jess?” He licked his lips as he nodded. Cassidy took a deep breath. “Well, okay then.”

He picked a spot on Jesse’s arm first. Cassidy kissed the area and then with no warning, he bit down. It was just hard enough to leave a mark but not to pierce the skin. He wasn’t sure what he would do if he tasted blood, and he didn’t want to find out, nonetheless, Jesse hissed at the action.

Spurred on, Cassidy bit his wrist. Jesse’s breath hitched but he had no time to prepare before Cassidy bit his chest, just above his right nipple. He trailed kisses down Jesse’s chest, every now and then biting down. Each time he did he was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath or a hiss. Cassidy knew it hurt, but Jesse never said anything other than the occasional “fuck” that slipped through. He never once told him to stop.

Cassidy placed a final kiss against Jesse’s hip before looking up. There were tears in his eyes and he was biting his lip, but Jesse reached down and tugged Cassidy up. Their lips met hastily and soon they were pressing into each other. Tongues exploring each other’s mouth, barely breaking apart long enough to catch their breaths.

“Get on all fours,” Cassidy managed to get out.

As soon as he pulled away, without needing to be told twice, Jesse turned over and shakily pushed himself up onto all fours. Cassidy got behind him and spread Jesse’s ass and took no time in exploring his entrance with his tongue. Jesse’s moans grew louder and louder as he put his head down, his hands grabbing fistfuls of the bedding. As he worked Jesse he slowly inserted one finger and eventually another. Each movement elicited a noise Cassidy never thought the Preacher could be capable of.

As he pulled away, he positioned himself behind Jesse. He slowly lined himself up before pushing inside. He was greeted with a startled gasp as he pushed as deep as he could go. Upon which he let out a little gasp of his own. Cassidy felt his whole body shudder and he had to take a moment to brace himself before he slowly pulled back and then pushed in again. It felt unlike anything he had experienced in a long while and he began to realise that he needed this a lot more than he had originally thought.

“Cassidy, just…” But the words died out, unable to finish the sentence.

He couldn’t help but grin. “Just?”  
  
“Just…” Jesse groaned as Cassidy pulled out almost completely. “Fuck me. _Hard.”_

He deliberately waited another moment before licking his lips. “As ya wish.”

With no warning he slammed into Jesse again, earning him a loud gasp followed by strangled groan as he began to move. Cassidy picked up his speed. He gripped Jesse’s hips, his fingers digging in so hard that they were bound to leave marks.

As Jesse tried to reach for his own cock Cassidy stopped moving. He leaned down and knocked Jesse’s hand away. He whined in response but moved his hand to grip at the bedding again nonetheless. Licking his lips Cassidy resumed his pace. Picking up his speed until he was slamming into the Preacher so hard he was sure he would rip him in half, but that thought only spurred him on.

With no warning, he reached around and gripped Jesse’s cock. He began to pump furiously, determined that they would come at the same time. His movements were clumsy at first, but soon he found a rhythm. They were moaning together now, both groaning as they were brought closer to the edge.

Jesse came first, Cassidy a few moments later, both with a loud roar. Cassidy could have sworn he heard his name tumble from Jesse’s lips and he decided he was just going to believe that it happened. As he pulled away Jesse collapsed onto the bed and rolled onto his back, Cassidy collapsing down beside him.

He looked over, his eyes roaming over all the marks he left. Jesse’s eyes followed suit. He lightly touched the one above his nipple, pulling a face.

Cassidy moved just enough so he could lean over and kiss the mark. “Do these mean ya belong to me now?”

“A few more.” Jesse smirked. “And you might just win me over.”

Cassidy groaned as he laid back and closed his eyes. “ _Jesus_.”


End file.
